Mission
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang usaha-usaha yang akan dilakukan semuanya untuk membuat si maniak air, Nanase Haruka bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, bukan pada air terjun... /RnR :'3


**Disclaimer : Anime gudangnya para cowok ganteng ini milik KyoAni**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, gaje, dan sebangsanya.**

**Genre : Campur aduk /?**

**Pair : Lihat perkembangan cerita. Mungkin Haru x Waterfall /?**

"**Mission"**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku... sudah benar-benar lelah, Nagisa."

" ng?"

Hazuki Nagisa, siswa kelas 1 SMA Iwatobi tersebut menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada teman masa kecilnya itu. "Ada apa, Mako-chan?" tanyanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan masih berfokus menatap ke arah orang yang disebutnya Mako-chan.

Tachibana Makoto, kembali ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya lalu membalas pertanyaan Nagisa, "Ini soal Haru. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan 'penyakit'nya itu," ujarnya sembari menyeka peluh di dahinya yang diakibatkan oleh aktivitasnya bersama Nagisa saat ini. Yah, di siang teriknya matahari, sepulang sekolah ini adalah jadwal Nagisa dan Makoto untuk membersihkan kolam renang klub mereka. Sebenarnya Haruka, Rei dan Gou bersedia membantu mereka, namun memang dasar seorang Makoto yang tidak ingin menganggu waktu istirahat mereka sepulang sekolah, lelaki itu tentu saja menolak tawaran baik teman-temannya. Dan selain itu, ia memang sengaja tidak ingin agar Haruka menemaninya membersihkan semua ini karena ia ingin membicarakan keluh kesahnya dengan Nagisa.

Ya, keluh kesahnya tentang seorang Nanase Haruka, si maniak air.

"Ehh!? Haru-chan punya penyakit!? Ke-kenapa kau baru mengatakannya!? Apa penyakit serius, Mako-chan?! Haru-chan pasti akan baik-baik saja, kan!" tanpa mengetahui arti dari 'penyakit' yang Makoto maksudkan, Nagisa langsung berteriak panik, kaget dan khawatir bercampur satu dalam reaksinya itu. Makoto hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Bukan, Nagisa. Yang kumaksud sebagai penyakit Haru itu adalah... kecintaannya terhadap air," entahlah, membicarakan soal kecintaan Haruka pada air membuat Makoto melemas. Lelaki itu menunduk suram karena kembali teringat beberapa rekaman ingatannya yang entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya ia harus mencegah Haru bertindak memalukan begitu melihat sesuatu bernama air tersebut.

Nagisa hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya selayaknya huruf O sambil mengangguk paham. Tawa cekikian kemudian terdengar dari remaja kekanakan itu. "Tidak kusangka Mako-chan mengeluh soal Haru-chan! Memangnya ada kejadian apa yang membuatmu sampai mengeluh begi "

"BANYAK!" belum sempat Nagisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan tertahan dari Makoto yang tiba-tiba diserukan padanya, membuat Nagisa hanya bisa berkedip heran dengan tingkah Makoto yang jarang seperti ini.

Makoto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada dinding kolam renangnya. "Kemarin aku dan Haru pergi ke toko DVD untuk membeli beberapa film," Nagisa mengangguk-angguk antusias mendengarkan cerita Makoto. "dan kau tahu, Nagisa? Di sana ada sebuah akuarium berisi beberapa macam ikan. Dan saat aku sedang asyik melihat-lihat kumpulan dvd film itu, Haru yang mulanya berada di sebelahku tak tampak keberadaannya saat aku menoleh ke samping. Dan kau pasti tentunya tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?! Dia membuka pakaiannya!"

"... etto, berarti kejadiannya sama seperti sewaktu kita membeli peralatan untuk memperbaiki kolam renang ini, kan?" tebak Nagisa namun langsung disambut gelengan kepala dari Makoto.

"Tidak, yang ini lebih parah. Haru malah sudah merendamkan dirinya di akuarium tersebut bersama ikan-ikan hias yang ada di dalamnya karena aku tidak sempat mencegahnya. Karena kejadian itu, kami menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana, bahkan ditertawakan begitu keras oleh pemilik toko,"

Makoto, aku tahu betapa malunya kau ikut terlibat dalam permasalahan kecintaan Haru pada air. Dan tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jika isi akuarium itu adalah ikan piranha...

"Dan tidak hanya itu!" kembali Makoto melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ini adalah musim panas, musim yang cukup tidak disukai Haru. Kau tahu hal memalukan apalagi yang dilakukan Haru setelahnya? Setelah kami keluar dari toko dvd, aku bermaksud untuk membelikan minuman kaleng di pinggir jalan. Aku membeli cola dan Haru meminta air mineral. Seharusnya itu untuk diminum, tapi dia... malah menumpahkan air tersebut ke kepalanya di tengah keramaian orang,"

"**Aku melakukan ini karena cuacanya panas," **Makoto masih ingat jelas kalimat itulah yang dikatakan Haru dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Mendengar cerita Makoto, Nagisa cuma bisa tersenyum canggung, membayangkan bagaimana ia harus bertingkah jika ikut menjadi pusat perhatian dari yang Haru lakukan. Baiklah, Nagisa akui tidak baik juga jika membiarkan Haru seperti itu terus dan membuat Makoto kerepotan. Terlebih lagi ketika di pulau pelatihan, Haru mengatakan bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah air terjun. Bisa dibayangkan Nagisa, mungkinkah cinta kedua Haruka adalah akuarium? Kemudian sungai? Lalu galon? Lalu air yang berada di baskom dan akhirnya cinta terakhirnya adalah kolam renang, ya, saking cintanya, bisa saja Haru menikah dengan kolam renang. Haruka akan menghias pinggiran kolam renang itu dengan bunga-bunga lalu sebagai malam pertamanya dia akan semalaman mengambang di sana. Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Oh, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki jatuh cinta bukan kepada wanita, melainkan sesuatu yang aneh itu. ... tunggu, wanita?

"AKU ADA IDE!" bak gunung yang meletus tiba-tiba, Nagisa berteriak keras dengan tangannya yang mengepal ke atas, yakin bahwa idenya cukup bagus untuk dilakukan. Hal tersebut tentu membuat perhatian Makoto tertuju padanya.

"Ide?"

"Un!" Nagisa mengangguk lalu dengan mata bersinar-sinar, ia mendekat pada Makoto, memberitahu ide yang muncul di otaknya secara mendadak. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Haru-chan jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita!"

"... EKH!? ITU JELAS MUSTAHIL... M-Maksudku... selera Haru kan... adalah air yang sejuk, dingin dan... seksi." canda Makoto. Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nee, Mako-chan, ayo kita coba mencari wanita yang tepat untuk Haru-chan! Mungkin dengan begitu, kecintaan Haru-chan pada air bisa mereda! Ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan!" Nagisa berteriak kegirangan hingga mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menganggap hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Tentu, selain itu ia bisa iseng mengerjai Haruka, kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti itu?

"T-tapi, Nagisa, bagaimana bisa kita mencari peremp "

"BISA! Kita bisa meminta bantuan Rei-chan dan Gou-chan untuk memilih beberapa murid perempuan yang tampak serasi dengan Haru-chan! Oh, atau kita bahkan bisa meminta bantuan Rin-chan!"

Nama seseorang yang disebutkan oleh Nagisa seketika melebarkan mata Makoto. "Tunggu... Rin? kenapa ?"

"Rin-chan memiliki wajah tampan, pasti Rin-chan punya banyak kenalan perempuan atau bahkan beberapa mantan pacar! Jadi kita bisa meminta bantuannya!" oh, Nagisa, betapa polosnya ucapanmu itu. Tidakkah kau pikir meski wajah Rin memang tampan, tapi giginya mengkhianati lupakan, sebelum kau menemukan seekor hiu ber-wig merah berenang di bak mandimu.

"Ayo kita ke Samezuka!" tanpa persetujuan, Nagisa yang sudah sangat bersemangat menarik tangan Makoto agar pemuda itu berdiri dan ikut bersamanya menuju Samezuka.

"Tu-tunggu, Nagisa! Kita masih belum Nagisaaaaa!"

**To Be Continued...**

Entahlah ini fic bakal sehancur apa nantinya... /gelundungan di aspal(?)/

Saia bikin fic ini sebagai pelampiasan(?) gara-gara episode 7! RIN, KENAPA KAU SEKEJAM ITU PADA HARU!? AKU INGIN MEMBENCIMU, TAPI KAMU GANTENG, JADI AKU TIDAK BISA

Mohon minta review-nya ya, minna-san! Arigatou! :'''3


End file.
